I'll live forever with you
by EmXBellsForeverRoses2
Summary: Blossom's alone, her sisters and dad leaves her. She attepms to kill herself and ends up reunting with an old enemy/friend. He turns her into a vampire. She goes through a lot of drama and fighting to live in happiness once again. Vampire fanfic Up For Adoption
1. What will she do?

{Blossom's POV}

Looking ahead isn't the best thing to do. Especially when your sisters leave you suddenly with no good-byes. Your father commits sucide and nobody seems to love you and you have an incureable disease. I looked down into the water. I needed to escape this horrible life. I felt tears flow down my eyes. I look down at the raging sea." Good bye." I said jumping into the water and fell to my death.

{Brick's POV}

The storm was raging as I went hunting. I smelled a fimiliar hair spray. Strawberry.I followed my nose and saw a certain gingered hair girl who stole my unbeating heart,Blossom. She was standing on the edge of the cliff. She looked down at the water and I heard her heart pound she was afraid." Good bye." She said. She jumped and fell into the water. I ran until I jumped in the water. I saw her body sink. I grabbed her and pulled her back up. I flew back up to the top of the cliff. I layed her dying body on the ground and looked at her. She opened her eyes," Brick? Am I dead?" She asked faintly." No, but you'll be halfway dead soon." I said chuckling." Oh, well can you drop me back in the water?" She asked." No." I said. She just looked at the sky." Well I'm dying anyway so might as well." She said. Blossom has cancer. She was slowly dying.

"No, you're not going to die." I said." It's uncureable! Brick! My sisters and father left me and I feel as if the world hates me!" She yelled." But I know how you can escape." I said." How?" She said." Your sisters are going to hate me but." I started and then I bit her neck. I felt her heart beat fast." I'm sorry Buttercup, and Bubbles but she deserves to live." I said as I saw Blossom turn into what she'd never believe. A vampire


	2. The transfomation and truth

{Blossom's POV}

True pain. I felt his teeth sink into my neck. He was a vampire. I wanted to cry but I didn't. I felt the venom go all over my body. It was painful. I screamed out loud." Bloss, I'm sorry." Brick said hanging his head down. I saw that famous red cap of his. His hair was longer and still the same color. His eyes still the same crinsom red." Don't be, you said this is how I can escape my hurt well making me live forever with you makes me feel loved and surrounded even if it's one person." I said shakily." Pinky, when you wake up you will be a monster." He said." Hello! Superhuman but you know what?" She asked." What?" I said." I'd rather be alive a monster than be without you in my life." I said. Then I felt my eyes droop down and I fell asleep. Not knowing what I will be like when I wake up.

{Brick's POV}

As she fell into her sleep I picked her up and ran through the forest. Missing the trees as I ran with my speed. Being a vampire meant I could run faster than I could fly. Blossom's heart was violently beating that means it wouldn't be soon before she was a newborn. I saw the clearing of trees to see my house. It was a nice 3 bedroom, 3 bath, and it was on 67 acres of land. We owned horses and we had pretty much the most expensive of cars. I ran into the house. I saw Buttercup and Bubbles staring at me." What the hell we told you not to her get involved!" Buttercup yelled." It's not the time to saying bullshit! You're sister tried to commit suicide and you told me to not get involved with her! She had fucking cancer and all you cared about was your damn selves! Bitch I really need you to think cause it's your fucking sister and when she was dead you would've been crying so shut up!" I yelled at her." Buttercup shut up!" Bubbles said before Buttercup could cuss back." Brick let's go in the room."

We lifted a secret panel in the floor. I jumped down and it revealed a hospital like room. I placed Blossom on the bed." Buttercup go find Butch and Boomer. I'll stay here with Brick and Blossom." She ordered. Buttercup flew out." Now, tell me why?" She asked calmly. I told her what Blossom had been going through since they left. She cried at the part of the Professor dying and Blossom having cancer." Well she'll be cured. She'll have an almost happy life with us." She said. Butch, Boomer and Buttercup came in." Dude!" Butch yelled." Don't even start!" Bubbles hissed at them. They backed away. Ever since Bubbles became a vampire she's been meaner. Buttercup, Boomer and Butch piss her off. But I really don't get on her nerves unless she's had a bad day.

Everyone went silent as Blossom's heart violently started beating." She's almost done." Butch said. As we heard it beat harder and faster we became silent unmoving. All eyes went on her as we heard her final heart beat.

{Blossom's POV}

The pain! Oh god!" Buttercup shut up!" I heard a Bubbles like voice." Brick let's go into the room." I felt as I was being carried down and placed on a bed. The pain began to get worse. My heart was starting to hurt me." Now,tell me why?" She asked. He explained to her. I heard her tears." Well she'll be cured. She'll have an almost happy life with us." She said.I heard three pairs of feet land on the ground." Dude!"A Butch like voice yelled." Don't even start!" Bubbles hissed at them.

Then everyone was silent. My heart began to violently beat against my chest."She's almost done." Butch said. What does he mean done! Then it started to beat harder and faster. Why not kill me now? It hurt so bad until it beat for the last time. Is it over? Am I dead? I opened my eyes and saw a bright light. I flinched and looked over at everyone staring at me. It was Bubbles and Buttercup. But instead of being happy. I felt my anger rising and I moved one finger. Then I sprung at Buttercup. She screamed and I was stopped by Brick who wasn't strong enough then Butch and Boomer helped. It wasn't enough. Bubbles came and hugged me allowing me to calm down.

I dropped into Bubbles arms." Ssh, It's OK Bloss. I'm here." She said." What the hell is wrong with you!" Buttercup yelled." You!" I yelled." You pulled Bubbles out the house making me feel like I did something! You called me a selfish bitch when you left and made the Professor go into a depression! He killed himself. I was the only daughter at the funeral! I made them just put me on the obituary cause I didn't want to be embarrassed, Then I lost the house, my dignity and life, all because you didn't even care enough to write me or send anything. I was alone for two fucking years! Not two days, months. Years dammit! My own family wasn't there to see me graduate. I was homeless for months. This is my only outfit and all you can ask is what the hell is wrong with me? Why don't you get a fucking clue!" I yelled.

Bubbles grabbed my hands." Blossom let's go and wash you up. Get you in some better looking clothes and me and Brick will explain everything so let's go." She said in a calm shaky voice. Brick picked me up bridal style. I gave Buttercup the coldest look. She looked at me shocked and sadly. I layed my head on Brick's shoulder as he carried me out the room.

{Buttercup's POV}

I looked at my sister who had a pink dress on with black flats. She had on the necklace that Bubbles and I gave her for our birthday. She kept it. After Bubbles, Bloss and Brick left I looked at Butch and Boomer who had the same shocked face." Buttercup is that true?" Boomer asked." Yes! I couldn't hold it in!" I yelled. He shook his head and flew out the room." BC look I'm not good with words but you took it upon yourself to hurt her. It's your fault. You could've at least let her known that you still loved her." Butch said leaving me alone in the room. I sat on the bed and leaned back looking at the light. I cut it off and just layed there. I was so upset. I did that? I'm really an horrible sister.


	3. The secrets come out

{Bubbles POV}

I looked at Blossom as she took off her clothes. Brick left out. She was still mad and looked at the floor ." Bubbles. Please tell me?" She asked. I looked at her now red eyes. They'll turn pink when she hunts. We'll do that later." Well fine. But I'd rather tell you the way we used to. In the bath tub." I said. I went in my huge bathroom. It had a huge bath tub. I turned the hot water, put bubbles and rose petals. I stripped of my clothing and pulled Bloss in the bathroom. She got in first as I got a chair and out it behind her back and sat on it. I grabbed some shampoo that smelled like her, strawberrys. I squirted it on her hair and started to wash her hair." Now can you tell me?" She asked calmly." Yeah." I said "As Buttercup and I walked in the woods we saw a blond and black haired guys attack a bear. The poor bear died after they got done. They looked at us and we saw it was Boomer and Butch. I was terrified, well really both of us. They came to us, we didnt move at all and they explained that we had to become like them to protect ourselves. So we went home and saw you. I didnt want to leave you but Buttercup forced me out and said all those rude thins to keep you from getting involved. But now you have, I knew this day would come soon."

I dumped water on her hair to get rid of the shampoo. I got her out." So you really didn't want to leave me?" She asked." Of course not. I wanted to take you with me. You wouldn't have suffured like that but there's no turning back now." I said. I took my hair dryer and and tyed her hair into a bun. I took her into my walk-in closet and gave her a pink dress with a black belt to go with it. I gave her pink flip-flops and a pink head -band. I also gave her a black bra with matching boyshorts. She got dressed and looked at me." You look great!" I shreiked. I grabbed pink nail polish and make-up. I did her toes and nails and then I put light pink lip-gloss, light blush and mascra on her. She looked alive. She was pale but she'll turn back to her normal color soon. I took her hair down and brushed it and put the head-band on her. She put the braclets on herself.

I made her look in the mirror." I haven't felt this pretty in a while." She said." But the eyes?" She asked." After you hunt, which Brick is going to take you, they'll be back to your normal color." I said." So, how are you?" She asked." I'm alot better now that you're here. Buttercup and Butch just urke me nowadays." I said. She giggled." Alright let's go. Your throat must be burning." I said." I never noticed that." She said." It's getting annoying." I chuckled." It's not an everyday thing. After you hunt it will be gone but when you get really thirsty it will surprise but after a while you'll get used to it. Oh yeah, try your hardest not to get mad. Since your a newborn you're pretty much stronger than me. Mostly stronger than all of us. But usually one vampire could hold you back but I guess being strong is one of your talents." I said. She got up." What do you mean one of my talents?" She asked." Since you're a superhuman that means you'll probaly have one, two or even three more talents. I bet you have Ice Breath. Try it later. For now let's go get you full so we can explain some more." I said." Ok cause I'm hungry." She chuckled.

{Blossom's POV}

I walked behind Bubbles to go back downstairs. This house was nice. It was the right size for all of them. And now I guess I live here too." Hey Bloss, you ready to go hunt?" Brick asked." Yeah I guess so." I said. He was at the end of the staircase with his hand out. I placed my cold hand im his. It felt warm." How come we feel cold but when we touch we're warm." I asked." I really don't know. I guess they're those Vampire Secrets." He said. We were about to walk out the door when I saw Buttercup. I felt my anger rise but to calm myself down I thought of my Strawberry purfume. I loved it. I flashed her a cold glance and then walked flowly out the door.

"Alright Blossom Imma teach you how to run." Brick said after letting my hand go. " I know how to do that." I said." Not like this." He said and he took off. I couldn't even see him. Then in a flash of red he was right beside me again." Damn. Show me." I said." Ok just run, don't think about it. Just flow." He said. " Ok, let's go." I said. Then we took off running. I was right beside him then he let my hand go and took off ahead of me. I ran a little bit faster trying at least to see his hair then I smelled the air. It smelled of fresh water, moss, and nature. Then this delicous smell came into my nose. I stopped and looked around for it. It was a deer eating some berries. I smelled again. It was the deer. I'm so hungry. I pounced and landed onto the deer. I sucked the blood up quickly. Leaving the poor dear to die. Then I saw a two fawns playing. I just killed their mother. I walked to them. They didn't move. I placed my hand out and bent down and got my knees in front of them. They came to me and rubbed their hands against it." You two need to get out of here." I heard a voice say. I looked behind me and see Brick and Butch.

They looked at me and licked my hand and ran off. I smelled the air and smelled their blood but, I just watched them run off into the thicker woods. "We see your first dinner was their mother. But she's an old sick one." Butch said. I felt like I was going to throw up. "Don't worry she just was weak. Nothing to do with blood." Brick said. " Ok." I said. "Well how about that bear over there?" Butch asked. "How about y'all help me?" I asked. They nodded. We ran to the bear tackling it down. It was huge about 3 times the size I am. I got his neck. Butch his back and Brick his stomach. We sucked the blood of the furious animal. I was full and fell backwards into Brick's arms. He placed me down. " You ok?" He asked. " Yeah. I just wanna try one thing." I said. I looked at the bear and took a huge breath. Then I blew out my ice breath and froze the bear solid. Brick kicked it. "Well you found your talent." He said.

" Hey, let's get back. I'm full." I said. He and Butch held out their hands. I grabbed both and we ran back to the house. Butch left us. Me and Brick just ran. I held his hand until we got to a river. He let go and jumped over it. I ran across it. I'm running on water. Awesome. He held his hand out and I grabbed it and we took off running to we got back to the house.


	4. I'm a monster I dont want 2 be

{Buttercup's POV}  
I watched as Brick and Blossom walk in the house hand in hand. I guess Bloss is finally happy." OK, we're moving back to Townsville." Bubbles said." What!" I yelled." You heard me!" She yelled back." I'm not going back to that shit hole!" I yelled." Well I deiced in this family and I say we go back!" She yelled." Butch!" I yelled." I want to go back." He said trying to stay out of the argument." Boomer, Brick?" I said." Me too." Boomer said." I'm with them." Brick said." Blossom?" I said. She wasn't paying me any mind." Blossom?" I said a little louder." Blossom! Awnser me dammit!" I yelled." I don't care where the fuck we go! Are you happy you whiny mother fucker cause I'm fucking tired of hearing your voice!" She yelled.

" Oh no you didn't you stupid bitch." I said before tackling her. She punched me in the face knocking me off her. She got on top of me and started to punch me." Don't ever touch or talk to me!" She yelled. She punched me in the stomach one good time. She got off me and ran out the door. I was hurting but I wasn't going to let her get away that easy. I followed her." Bitch I'm not done with you!" I yelled.

I used my special power to use earth. I made two trees go after her. She turned around and I was knocked back. She fell hard. She got up and I saw her eyes totally black. Her hair flowed and she looked at me. Then a storm rolled around very quickly. She used lightning and it shocked me and then she froze me in place. She flew to me picking up a tree and hit me breaking me out of her icy prison and knocking me back. She grabbed me and put her hand to my chest and this power sourse came from her knocking me back and I fell onto the ground. I saw her standing over me and then I just blacked out.

{Blossom's POV}

As I watched Boomer and Butch carry Buttercup away, I felt a tug at my non-beating heart. It was guilt. I felt dizzy. I fell backwards and Brick caught me and I saw Bubbles with a look of surprise." Bloss, you OK?" Brick asked." Yeah just dizzy." I said. He picked me up in a bridal style and carried me onto the brown couch.

"Ok explain how did you use your powers. You're nothing but a newborn vampire?" Bubbles asked. I looked at her with confusion." What powers. I just remember he passing out." I said." You don't?" Bubbles asked." Not one thing." I said." That can only mean one thing." Brick said." That's not possible I thought they were wiped out a long time ago." Bubbles said shocked." You, Buttercup, Butch, Boomer and I might be one also." Brick said." Be what?" I asked. Brick and Bubbles gave me a scared look." A rare form of Vampire, Steel Vampires. The most dangerous Vampires to ever walk this earth." Bubbles said. That means I'm a total monster.

I jumped out of Brick's arms and ran out the door. I'm not a monster! I'm just Blossom. I might be a vampire but I wouldn't do anything. I heard cries behind me. I kept running until I got to the house I grew up in. I ran into it. I saw the walls were dirty and had holes in it. I went upstairs and went into my room and went into my small dark closet. I opened a small box with Buttercup's blankie and I cuddled with it. Tears ran down my cheeks." I'm not a monster!" I yelled into the blanket. I heard footsteps but I didn't move I just cried harder and harder. Then the door opened and I looked to see a pair of light greens staring at me. I cried harder." Go away!" I yelled. Then it got closer and I saw Buttercup.


	5. What am I?

{Buttercup's POV}

I found her in the closet holding my old blankie. She kept it." Blossom?" I asked." Why don't you destroy me now?" She asked." Now why would I do that?" I asked sitting beside her. She was tiny. She had C-Cup Breast and a nice ass. Not that I was looking. Her hair is the same color as before. She was a nice height. She's shorter than me and Bubbles." Cause Bubbles and Brick said I'm the rare type of Vampire. A Steel Vampire. They said it's a horrible type of monster." I said crying again." Hey, I think I've been reading Twilight too much. But I got some questions." I said trying to dry my tears.

" As away." She said." Are we supposed to cry? Can we eat anything besides blood? Can we have kids? Do we live forever?" I asked." Yes we can cry. Most of the time I eat human food and it's good cause when I make food I can make it just right. Yeah we can have kids. Actually the last one is surprisingly true. We do live forever." She awnsered." Can I ask you something else? Well actualy two things." I said." Go ahead." She said." What are Steel Vampires and what about the burn in our throats?" I asked." The burning goes away when you have blood. It won't bother you for a good month or so. Come with me if you want to figure it out." She said. She got up and streghted her hand to me." I'm sorry." I said grabbing her hand." For what?" She asked. I grabbed her hand and got up. We raced out the house." For hurting and fighting you." I said ashamed." Don't be you have every right to be mad at me but for now let's figure out what kind of vampire you really are." She said. We got to the house. We ran in to find it empty." They're looking for you." She said. We went up the elecant staircase to a mahogany door." Let's go in here." Buttercup said. We walked into the room and saw tons of books." Wow, this is awesome." I said.

We went to a stand with a open book." Book of magical beings. Tell me what type of Vampire my sister is." Buttercup chanted. The book flipped the pages to a fimilar looking girl. She had long ginger red hair and, pink eyes." A Diamond Vampire. An indestructable vampire. It can produce all of it's powers at once. But they're only females. There is only one male Diamond Vampire. They have to be a superhuman before transformation." Buttercup read.

{Buttercup's POV}

A Diamond Vampire! Blossom's a Diamond Vampire!" BC, does that mean you're one too?" Bloss asked." It won't let me figure it out." I said." Can I try?" She asked." Sure." I moved from in front of the book and she took one more step."Book of magical beings. Tell me what type of Vampire my sister is." She chanted. The book turned a page back." A gold vampire. A powerful and almost indestructable vampire. It has ranges from superhuman to human. And it's only females." She read." So what type is Bubbles?" I asked." Book of magical beings show what kind of vampire my sister Bubbles is." She chanted. It didn't move." I guess she's a Gold Vampire." Buttercup said. Blossom searched around the room and saw a black book on a top shelf. She floated to it and grabbed it. She opened it and read," There is a legend of an Diamond Vampire with two Gold Vampires." She said." How did you find that?" I asked." I don't know. I was kinda blacked out." She said." She began to read more." It says if they find the male Diamond Vampire with the Silver Vampire's you will find out all the secrets to vampires. There will be a great battle. But you must find them. If one of your clan is a Diamond Vampire you must do this or spend an enternity in hell." She read." We've got to find that male." I said." And quickly." Blossom said.

WE'RE IN FOR ONE HELL OF AN ADVENTURE!


	6. What's her power?

{Brick POV}

I looked all over for Blossom. We looked through out the city. I was near the house when I heard Blossom's voice. I ran into the house and followed her scent. I saw her and Buttercup looking surprised." Brick, I know you're there." BC said. I ran in the room and kissed Blossom. She kissed back, When I pulled away I yelled," Where the hell have you been?" She looked angry." Brick, are you a Diamond Vampire?" She asked." That doesn't awnser my question!" I yelled."I went to the old house ok? Happy? Now anwser my fucking question, are you a Diamond Vampire?" She said. I sighed." Yeah, I was bitten by one. Boomer and Butch are Silver Vampires." I said. Blossom stepped back and smiled." Well we have our other three vampires. Now what do we do?" Buttercup asked." We have to set a vampire free." I said.

"What?" Bloss asked." We're kinda powerful so we have to go to the Ancient Vampires home and steal a book. It unlocks the secrets to all of the Vampire race. We have to find the most powerful Vampire ever. When a top Vampire is born it's added to the book." I said." We have to go." Bloss said." Yeah let's go." BC said." You forgot us." I heard. I looked back to see Bubbs, Boomer and Butch." Let's just go." I said. We ran out the house. Blossom grabbed my hand. We ran throughout the forest. We saw this great manshion." Is this it?" Blossom whispered." No, but these people will help us." I said.

{Blossom POV}

We ran into the house. It was like a scary movie. We walked into a room. It was like a castle. Like the throne room. I saw three smiliar girls. OMG! Beserk, Brat and Brute. I growled." Whoa, Bloss these girls are here to help us. We turned them to Vampires." Butch said. I looked at them. Brute was wearing a green cloak, Brat a blue one and Beserk a dark pink one." Yea, Blossom is in the book?" Beserk asked." Yes." Brick said." How do you know that?" I asked." Well the only way you find the book is if you're one of the top 30 Vampires. All of us are in it." Brick said." Follow us." Brute said. We walked through the castle and I saw a huge picture of Beserk and Brick in a wedding photo. Brick was wearing a tux. It was red. Beserk had on a pretty pink wedding dress. They were kissing. My heart felt hurt. I couldn't hear it beat but I felt the pain. I saw them walk into a room. I ran after them. It was a garden." Imma need you to prove it before we take you to the Ancient Vampires. She took off he cloak and revealed a pink sundress and no shoes. I looked at myself. I looked at her. We walked to the middle of the yard. We seperated. I looked back to see a charging Beserk. I don't know why I couldn't block her but I didn't I just let her crash into me.

{Bubbles POV}

Dust in the air. Blossom was thrown back. I listened to Bloss thoughts." I hate this bitch." I chuckled. The others looked at me with these crazy looks," You'll see why I chuckled." I looked to see Blossom stopped herself with her foot causing a cloud of dust and then you see Blossom disappear into it and come out and jumped kicked Beserk. She flew backwards and landed on the ground. Beserk went dark. Oh god Blossom's going to die! Then I looked at Blossom smirking and then her eyes turned black. I saw her hair turn black just like Beserks. Beserk got up and charged at Blossom. Blossom stood there and kicked Beserk back. Then the sky turned dark. Blossom threw Beserk into the air and then all I saw was thousands of lightning strikes hitting Beserk. I listened to her thoughts." It's like I can feel her pain, anger and sadness. What did I do?" I looked at Blossom and listened to her thoughts," Brick kissed me and was married to Beserk. I hate them!" OMG!" Bloss! They're divorced!" I yelled. Then I saw Bloss hair turn ginger and her eyes to her light pink. The sky cleared and Beserk fell. Bloss caught her and sat her down." Bubbles?" Brick asked." She felt betrayed. She felt heartbroken, she saw the wedding picture." I said. He looked at Blossom and ran to her side. She took her in his arms bridal style and kissed her. I saw Blossom crying. I smiled and saw the way the sun was shinning brightly. The sky was suddenly cloudless and the animals came from their hiding places. I figured one of Blossom's powers. She can control weather!


	7. I'm the last

{Blossom's Pov}

Looking into Brick crinsom eyes. That made me so happy. Then I heard a gasp." Blossom I know your power!" Bubbles said. She ran over to me." Brick kiss her again." She ordered. He did it once again. Then the clouds cleared up over head and the sun shined. We parted to see what my power was." You can control weather with your emotions." Bubbs said." You have to be lying." I said confused." No, when you got mad at Beserk a huge storm came. She was lifted up and struck by lightning tons of times." BC said. So I could control it." Since you proved yourself worthy we'll show you what you seek." Brute said. They took off into a run. Brick let me down and we chased them. I felt my happiness fill my body and I ran faster than the rest and caught up with Beserk." Beserk I'm sorry but seeing that picture made me angry. Can you forgive me?" I asked. She looked and smiled at me and nodded." You're a powerful vampire and I understand but it's so weird, you and I have similar powers. I can control like metal objects and turn black. You can also but you control the weather. You're a unique vampire and I've taken a intrest into you now prepare to go speak to the Ancients while we steal the book." Brick said running off with Beserk and the others. They snuck around the huge pearly gate while I walked through it; to this very old home. It was beautiful and castle like. I felt nothing but suspence in the air. I opened the door and walked inside.

{Brick's POV}

I'm still stuck on how much energy Bloss can use? Can she kill herself, someone or all of us. Bloss already was inside. I stopped running and saw a light on a shed. I ran over there to it. I opened it and saw the book. Did Blossom send us this message?

{Blossom's POV}

The Ancients are very old, pale vampires. They spoke to me very unclearly. But they let me know the number one rule. No Vampire Babies. They told me the location of the book and then told me to leave. I walked out and closed the door. I ran to the location the Ancients told me and saw Brick and the others there and staring at the book." What is it?" I asked.

Brick pulled me to the front and on the first page it said," Blossom Untonium, the last of her Kind. A Steel Vampire." Omg, I felt something rip thru my heart. Im the last.

**Sorry I havent uploaded in such a long time. School has a toll on the time I can stay up. I will make these next chapters longer!**

**Thanks for the kind reviews! XD**


End file.
